You and I
by an addict
Summary: Tommy left & Jude’s on tour with Kwest as her main producer. She’s getting along fine, and doing her best to forget about Tommy. But what happens when he comes back, expecting things to fall back into place? Temporary Title!


**Yeah, I'm back with a new one. I'm having the worst time writing Depending on Destiny, soI started on something completely different. It probably won't be too long,and it'll be a couple chapters til there's some Jommy inter action, but I promise it will get better.**

**Summary:** Tommy left; Jude's on tour with Kwest as her main producer. She's getting along fine, and doing her best to forget about Tommy. But what happens when he comes back, expecting things to fall back into place?

**Differences:** Everything that happened in season two still stands. Except the little girl Tommy goes to see isn't gonna be so little. I'm thinking she can be like 7ish? Yeah, that works.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

**Reviews & Suggestions:** More than welcome :-)

* * *

**Chapter One**

The applause was almost overwhelming. Even after seven weeks on tour, I'm not used to it. It seems that each show gets bigger and bigger. But as surprising as it is, it's also the best feeling in the world. And I could use some good feelings.

I managed to escape pretty quickly after my set, and I plopped lazily onto the overstuffed wraparound couch located at the front of our tour bus; this one was much more lavish than the last one. It's almost a shame they trusted us with something this grand – the boys of SME aren't exactly known for respecting their surroundings. In fact, I can notice a lot of obvious differences since we first settled in: the steering wheel, for one, had been covered in tar a couple weeks back, something Ronnie, our driver, was more than displeased to come across. Feathers were missing from armchairs, as were beans from the bean bags surrounding the plasma TV, which had peanut butter smeared on the buttons and over the control box (Spied's idea, so that we couldn't change the channel on him…. except now we're stuck on that station, at least still someone steps up and cleans it). Every once in awhile, one of us slips on a marble that we hadn't managed to find when Kyle dumped Wally's entire collection through out the bus "accidentally". Gum, because they ran out of tack, lined the walls where posters once hung, until Darius visited and said half naked girls, surprisingly, shouldn't adorn the first Instant Star's tour bus, no matter who she's touring with. I can't tell you how disappointed the guys were at that one. Yeah, it's been an interesting few weeks so far. And the tour's not even in full effect yet.

Just as I was forgetting the vandalism caused so far and getting ready to take a quick power nap, my phone started ringing. Digging through the couch cushions, I picked it up quickly to end the "Like A Virgin" ring tone the guys so humorously downloaded onto my cell.

"Hello?"

"Where'd you disappear to?" I heard Kwest's voice on the line. "Did you forget about the meet and greet?"

"No." Shit. Yes, actually.

"Well?"

"I just had to run back to the bus…"

"For what? Your fans are waiting…"

"Um," What could I have possibly been getting for a meet and greet?

"A pen…" I replied lamely.

"A pen? Jude, you were about to fall asleep, weren't you?" I could hear him laughing at me.

"I'll be there in two seconds…" I groaned and hung up before I heard his laughing get any louder.

Once we got to the States, every other venue was offered an exclusive meet and greet, per Darius's request. Apparently, meeting me in person and having me sign a picture made my fans appreciate and relate to me even more. And here I thought that was what my music was for. Not that I minded; it was always fun meeting fans. But Darius has to back everything up with a rational excuse, and make it all according to business. Oh, and not to mention, making it every _other _show made fans buy tickets to more shows. He really is something else.

When I finally sat down at the table, Kwest motioned at Spied and the guys, who were already pointing out the hottest girls, and which ones would get their number.

Just as the first fan was about to step up, I heard Spied, " Alright boys, sit back and watch how it's done…"

Ha. He really thought he was hot shit. " Yes, boys… watch and learn how easily and often Vincent here can get the rejection hotline.." I laughed.

"That wasn't funny, dude," he scowled as me and the guys laughed. "It was one time…" he groaned.

"One time at every venue so far," Kwest added, letting the first few fans step up to the table.

This was gonna be fun…

However, almost 3 hours, 5 rejection hotlines and about 150 legitimate numbers later, my hand was starting to cramp up and my face officially hated me for smiling too much.

Kwest gave me a half smile, signifying we were almost done. I have to remember to send Darius a fruit basket, if only for the fact that he made these things only every other show.

One of the last girls finally made her way to the table. She looked young, too young to be allowed out this late at night, and I wondered for a minute where her parents were. I glanced at Kwest, who was busy talking to someone out of my view in the corner. I found myself surprisingly hoping _he _got the rejection hotline shortly.

"Hi!" the little girl walked right up to me, ignoring SME except for the shy smile she gave them.

"Hi! How'd you like the show?" I asked, seeing the girl's blue eyes light up at my interaction with her. She was almost too tan for her eyes to be naturally that blue.

"You were so awesome! My brother told me you were even better in person, but I didn't believe him. He said you were prettier in person, too. And he was right. He's even taking me to another one of your shows. The one in LA, cause we'll be there on vacation anyway…" she said all this very quickly, and I almost couldn't keep up.

"Wow, well I'm really glad you liked it that much. And I'm glad your brother had fun too."

"Yeah, he really likes your music, but he didn't want to come for some reason. He had fun anyway, but he wouldn't come meet you."

"Oh, well maybe next time," I said, shrugging. Boys were weird sometimes, I knew from experience.

"Yeah… could you sign this?" she handed me the picture she was clutching,

"Sure thing… what's your name?"

"Maria. I have another one too, though. But it's for my big brother. I thought I'd surprise him," she grinned and I couldn't help but smile. This girl was absolutely adorable.

"That's very nice of you," I said, signing her picture and taking the other one.

"What's his name?"

"Oh, could you make it say, 'To the best big brother in the world' instead?"

She certainly was a character. I couldn't help but remember that saying, about kids born in August having much more personality and being so outgoing. I couldn't help myself…

"When's your birthday, Maria?" I asked as I signed the second picture.

"August 8th. I'm only 7 now, but I'll be turning 8!"

Bingo.

"Wow, eight's a good age."

"Yeah, I'm hoping to get a piano. I already have a guitar. I can't play it, but my brother swears he's the best musician ever, and that he can teach me if I'm really, really good, cause sometimes I'm not. So I'm trying. That's what the autograph's for!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Loud. I suddenly wished I had a little sister.

"Well I'm glad I could help."

"Me too!"

She looked like she didn't want to leave yet, and I noticed the camera in her hand.

"You want a picture?"

"Yeah! But… um, do you think you could ask Vincent to be in it too?"

I grinned, "Of course… you want it of just you two?"

"No!" She looked horrified.

"Oh okay?"

"I don't want to talk to him... just a picture. Um, maybe an autograph?"

What a confusing little girl. Didn't she walk right passed them when she came in?

"Go ahead…" I nodded to her, motioning towards SME, but she wouldn't move, and I suddenly understood.

"Want me to do it?"

"Please?" her blue eyes shined, and I suddenly realized how familiar they looked. I must be more tired than I thought.

"Oh Vincent, you're wanted…" I said teasingly. He hated being called by his first name; I wondered if Maria knew that.

"By all the women in America, dude," he grinned, walking over.

We posed for a picture, Maria between us, and he signed her program for her.

I glanced at Kwest, still in the corner, talking animatedly. If I didn't know any better, he looked angry. Weird…

I sat back down, noticing Maria following me.

"Do you like being on tour? Do you get lonely? Isn't it weird living with all boys?"

"Whoa… for only being 7, your awfully hyper at 2 in the morning."

She giggled, "That's cause I sleep til passed noon! My parents used to **never** let me do that. But I have to with my brother, or else I'd be taking care of myself all morning."

"Your brother sounds like an interesting guy."

"Oh, he is. So?"

I realized she was actually waiting for answers to her questions. I glanced over: Kwest was still talking, SME were comparing phone numbers and putting them in order, hottest to most horrid. There weren't any more fans in line.

"I love being on tour, but sometimes I miss home. And some of my other friends. And yes, it does get lonely sometimes, but mostly it's all fun. I'm used to living with boys now, but the first time, it was definitely something I had to get used to."

"I think boys are too messy," she wrinkled her nose and I laughed.

I wondered vaguely if her brother was worried that she was back here this long, but she didn't seem to think twice about staying as long as possible.

"Will you have a meet and greet in LA too?" she asked hopefully.

"I think so, yeah. You gonna come back?" Did I even have to ask?

"Of course! I'll bring my favorite picture this time. I was gonna bring it with me, but it isn't mine, and I'll need time to sneak it away," she grinned evilly.

"You could even bring the picture of us and Vincent, and we could autograph that one too," I suggested and she nearly exploded with excitement at the thought.

"Aren't you at all tired?"

"Noooo," she stressed, and looked over to where Kwest was.

"My brother's been talking to your friend for ages," she stated.

"That's your brother talking to Kwest?"

"That's Kwest?"

"Yeah, how do you know Kwest?"

"I don't, my brother does, silly. He's the one talking to him."

I still couldn't see her brother, but I didn't think anything of it. Surprisingly, Kwest knew people all over, and at every venue he was introducing us to various types of old friends. At least it wasn't a girl. Wait, what? I'm definitely exhausted. And so confused.

I heard Maria talking, but I could barely concentrate at this point.

"…and he usually doesn't talk to his old friends, or anyone from Canada, actually. But he said he knew someone backstage, and that maybe he'd come just to say hi, even though he really wasn't that excited about meeting you. But I guess he decided to say hi. They don't look like they get along that much though. A lot of people don't like my brother, he can be a jerk sometimes, but I don't mind. He's nice to me… Jude?"

"Uh, yeah, brothers can be jerks."

"Do you have any?"

"Any what?"

"Brothers, silly!"

"No, just a sister. But these guys are like my brothers while we're on tour," I explained. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Kwest's friend walked out of sight, and Kwest made his way over.

"I don't have any sisters, I was the only child for awhile though!"

I wondered vaguely how she figured that, but I didn't dwell on it. Kwest looked out of sorts, and Maria was turning out to be a handful, albeit a cute one.

"Your brother's just going to the bathroom, he'll be right back," he said to Maria, then turned to me, his eyes not explaining anything.

"How was the meet and greet?" He asked, trying unsuccessfully to sound nonchalant.

"Good, Maria here's the last one."

"Yeah, and I've already been able to talk to Jude for almost 30 minutes!"

Kwest laughed, " Well I think you might have lucked out then, huh?"

A cell phone started ringing, and I recognized the tone as White Lines. Maria grinned at me.

"My brother's calling… he told me I could borrow his phone while I was in here, just in case," I watched in awe as she talked to him, rolling her eyes at whatever he was saying.

She hung up and looked at us both.

"We're leaving now, he's making me meet him out in the hall. Thanks for the autographs!"

"Oh, it was no problem… want me to walk out with you?"

She looked excited at the prospect, but Kwest stepped up, "I'll take her, you can go get some rest."

"Okay, it was very nice meeting you Maria, and I'll look out for you in LA."

"Awesome! Bye!" She walked away, and I laughed at her candidness as she grabbed Kwest's hand as he helped her find her brother.

Oh yeah, to say this tour was interesting wouldn't begin to describe it.

* * *

**Review, please? Oh, and this title's probably temporary, so if anyone has an idea for a different title, PLEASE, let me know.**


End file.
